Skinwalker Ranch
Skinwalker Ranch is located in where paranormal activity is known to have occurred even before the 1950s. :Unexplained phenomenon witnessed on the property * Cattle mutilations * Chimeras, in particular dogmen and wolfmen. * UFOs Ballard Ballard is a small temporary community west of . It was originally named Wilson for President . The town was later changed to Ballard for a apostle. Ute reservation ;Indian country Skinwalker Ranch, Ballard, is part of the , the homeland of the Northern . To the North of the Ute included the , Crow, , , and . East and southeast of Ute territory were the , , , , , and . To the west and south they encountered , , and . The Utes traded with various Puebloan peoples such as the Taos and were close allies with the who shared much of the same territory. ;Mormon murderers After the Mormon pioneers established along the in the northern part of Utah Valley, there began to be significant conflict between the Mormons and the that lived along the Provo River. In February 1850, Brigham Young issued an extermination order of the Timpanogos in all of Utah Valley.BYC, Microfilm reel 80, box 47, folder 6. Brigham Young is quoted as stating: "I say go and kill them... Tell Dimick Huntington to go and kill them—also Barney Ward—let the women and children live if they behave themselves... We have no peace until the men are killed off—never treat the Indian as your equal." When the Mormon militia from the attacked the Timpanogos along the Provo River, the main party fled to southern Utah Valley, where 's band was situated. The Mormon militia then came to the Timpanogos villages along the Spanish Fork River and the Peteetneet Creek ( ). The Mormons promised to be friendly to the Timpanogos, but then lined up the men to be executed in front of their families. Some attempted to flee across the frozen lake, but the Mormons ran after them on horseback and shot them. At least eleven Timpanogos were killed. Altogether, 102 Timpanogos were killed in the . The Timpanogos who had died were decapitated and left unburied. When Chief Tabby-To-Kwanah returned with Chief Peteetneet and Grospene, they found the decapitated bodies of their band members and angrily confronted the settlers at Fort Utah.Farmer, Jared (2008). On Zion's Mount: Mormons, Indians, and the American Landscape. Harvard University Press. ISBN 9780674027671. p. 74-76 ;Jurisdiction The Ute tribe has had longstanding issues with the State of Utah and county authorities since the 1970s. The state and counties continue to prosecute Ute from within the reservation for offenses in state courts. The Tenth Circuit Court of Appeals called the plaintiffs and defendants together again in 2015. The court rejected the counties claim to be acting as an arm of the state and entitled to the same immunity. It strongly advised the state and counties to observe the settled nature of this case and to refrain from their tactics to challenge the boundaries of the reservation and jurisdiction of the tribe over its people in "Indian country."UINTAH AND OURAY RESERVATION, Bureau of Indian Affairs, n.d. Uintah and Ouray Reservation and Off-Reservation Trust Land, Utah United States Census Bureau References Category:Hauntings Category:Paranormal Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Ufology